


I Wonder Why I Didn't See It There Before

by tardiscrashing



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get away from me.” Louis frowned, moving further down the wall from Nick. Nick stood and walked over to Louis. He was a good six inches taller, if not more, Louis had this habit of pushing himself up on his tiptoes to make himself seem taller. Nick glanced down at the boy’s feet. “What are you doing?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Imagining you naked.”</p><p>“Ha ha.” Louis mocked a laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wonder Why I Didn't See It There Before

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to "Something There" from Beauty and The Beast and this happened.

“For fuck’s sake Finchy, whose bloody idea was this?!” Nick squawked after Matt told him the line-up for next week’s shows. It seemed One Direction was in promo mode for their latest album, or hair clips, or whatever they were marketing these days, and that promo involved all of them being guest co-hosts on various radio 1 shows for the week. And somehow, the breakfast show had been placed with Louis.

“Why don’t we have Harold like usual?”

“They said it was too predictable.”

“Well there are three more of them. Isn’t Greg really fond of the loud one? He can have him.”

“What’s the matter?” Matt smirked as he folded his arms, “Afraid you’ll have competition?”

Nick scowled, “You know the whole reason Tomlinson doesn’t like me is your fault.”

“My fault? Excuse me?!”

“Yes, you and Ian. You two were the ones always making digs about him. I tried to be nice, but since my name is on the show, I’m automatically labeled the bad guy, and then the fans come after me. He probably sends them out like minions.”

“So you don’t actually hate him?”

“No! I never said I did.”

“Great!” Matt loudly clapped Nick on the back, “Then you won’t mind that he’s your co-host. Have a good weekend, see you Monday.” 

But Nick’s weekend was anything but good. He was so distracted. Aimee and Ian came over for tea Friday night. He went out with Billy and to a friend’s birthday dinner on Saturday, and kept busy around his house on Sunday with Collette coming over. But the idea of Louis Tomlinson’s smart aleck face in his studio never left his mind. 

And then it was 8am Monday morning, and Nick was greeted with a, “Alright Grimshaw?” from the snarky boy.

 

MONDAY

Louis came in alone, with no entourage, which wasn’t unheard of but for someone as famous as Louis it was unusual. The fans outside had been lined up since last night and he had stopped and taken some photos and signed a few autographs out front before he came in. Fiona had briefed him outside of the studio about the rules of radio, several of which he remembered from his co-hosting gig with Greg, but he was polite and he listened. Matt came out to say hello and ask if Louis wanted any breakfast or tea before he came on, to which he declined. 

Nick was sitting at his computer when Louis walked in.

“Nick. Louis’ here.” Matt said.

“I can see that Finchy, I have eyes.”

Matt sighed, noting the center chair that had been placed for Louis. “Normally as a guest you’d sit here, but since you’re a co-host this week and this is a special occasion, I think we should sit you on the other side next to Nick.”

Nick’s ears perked up. “But this is my side. This is my microphone. No one shares Finchy.”

“Just scoot over a bit, there’s room.”

“Yeah Grimshaw.” Louis grinned, “What’s yours is mine and what’s mine is yours?”

“Personally I’d be careful about offering him too much of yours.” Fiona piped up.

The news was coming to a close, and Nick watched as Louis pulled the chair up, much closer to Nick’s chair than he anticipated and turned to watch Nick as he lowered the mic in the center of them to pick up equally on their voices. 

“Thank you Tina Daheley. Welcome back everyone. We have been joined in the studio by our special guest, for the entire week, and the cameras are on if you want to come see his lovely face. Good morning, Mr. Louis Tomlinson.”

“Morning Nick.” Louis spoke softly, his voice still sounding a bit gravely from sleep.

“I assume you aren’t normally up at this hour.”

“Not as a habit, no.”

“Well we are going to have some fun this week, so maybe we can ease the early rising pains a bit. And right now, I think we’re going to play a bit of One Direction, which I think is fantastic way to wake up on a Monday.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty good I suppose.”

“And we’ll get some questions from the listeners when we get back. Here is One Direction with Story of My Life.”

Nick flipped the switch to lower the volume on his mic and slid the headphones off, placing them on the desk. He wheeled his chair back, head turning to Louis who was still sat watching him.

“Asking me about what time I get up?” Louis asked, “Isn’t that a bit cliché?”

“I was curious.” Nick replied, as he shrugged off her jacket and straightened out his t-shirt. “Harold’s mentioned you’re fond of a lie-in.”

“Really? Mr. Fall-asleep-at-the-drop-of-a-hat told you that?” 

Nick laughed, “You do have a point. He fell asleep in my kitchen once. Under the dining table like a cat.”

“I see your kitchen and raise you our shower. He nearly drowned.”

Louis’ eyes crinkled as that mischievous grin appeared on his face, and Nick thought maybe this week wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

TUESDAY

There was a guest on the show today, an actress Louis had never heard of. Nick said she had done a lot of independent films and just now gotten her first big role. Louis had rolled his eyes.

“You know all about those independent films, don’t you Grimshaw?”

“Actually no, I don’t like films.” Nick answered very matter-of-factly.

Louis was surprised. He sat in his designated chair during the interview, smiling at the girl, Nick asked him if he had any questions for her and Louis blurted out,  
“Compared to other interviewers, how would you rate Nick?”

“What?” Nick squawked, “Rate me?”

“Yeah.” Louis’ raised his eyebrows with a smirk as he twirled back and forth in his chair. Nick shook his head at the fact that the boy couldn’t sit still.

“Oh!” The girl perked up, “Well this is my first interview today so I can’t really compare. But it’s been really good so I’d say you’re a strong 9.”

“Ooo…hear that Finchy? I’m a strong 9.”

“That’s good.” Matt added.

“It’s all downhill from here.” Nick laughed, “Um…thank you very much for coming in. We’ll talk to you again soon, alright?”

“Thanks very much.”

The cameras were switched off and the guest gathered up and taken to the room to take an instagrim pic with Nick. As he was explaining it to her, Louis was watching from the doorway. Nick would catch his eye and smile, and Louis found himself smiling back, but then he’d suddenly frown as if Nick was hypnotizing him or something.

When Nick finished with the guest Louis scurried in, “So how does this thing work?”

“Oh. The computer does it. We just strike four different poses, and it takes a picture and puts it together for us. You want a go?”

“Um…” Louis stared in at the small space designated for the photos, “Yeah, alright.” He squeezed in next to Nick and just smiled nicely at the camera. Nick frowned at him. “What? What am I doing?”

“Put some life into it Tomlinson.” Nick threw an arm around Louis’ shoulder, threw up a piece sign and stuck his tongue out. Louis followed suit. By the fourth photo Louis was totally into it, and while Nick made some scowling face while he pouted his lips, Louis cheekily swooped in and kissed his cheek.

He felt Nick tense up.

“S…sorry. I got uh…wrapped up. Sorry. Ugh…Grimshaw germs.” Louis mocked wiping his mouth.

“Hey, you’re the one who kissed me. We’re putting that on twitter.”

“No!” Louis reached to grab the printed photo away from Nick.

“Too late Tomlinson! You made your choice now face the consequences!” Nick laughed as he held the photo up at his highest reach and Louis jumped for it.

“Damn it!”

Matt said he couldn’t remember the last time one of their pictures got liked and retweeted so much.

 

WEDNESDAY

Louis sat in his designated chair, kicking his feet back and forth as the team wandered around between songs and news, and setting up for call or delete. The usually pre-recorded feature would be live today since Louis was in as a special guest. He peered up at Ian, and then at Nick who followed in behind him, and tried to scrunch down in his chair.

“Ready Lou?”

“Don’t call me that.”

Nick ignored him, sat down in front of his mic and faded it up just as the Klangkarussell record was trailing off. 

“Ok, it is Wednesday morning and that means that it is time for Call or Delete. A game that we play every week, where we go through our phones and we either prank someone, or delete them out our lives. And playing with us this week is of course, our special guest co-host, Louis Tomlinson. Louis, why aren’t you in my phone?”

“Haven’t given me your number Grimshaw.”

“After. After.” Nick winked at him and Louis made a face. “Um…would you like to go first?”

“Can I choose who I call?”

“You want to just pick? You have someone in mind?”

“Yeah.” Louis grinned, “I want to call Harry.”

Nick looked over at Matt, who only shook his head and looked away.

“Nah. We’ve tried it with Harry before, he always knows, can’t fool’im.”

“Listen mate, I know Harry better than you. Trust me. I know how to get him. You call, say we were supposed to do call or delete but I walked out, then I’ll call and act like we had a big fight on-air and I’m afraid we’ll both get in trouble.”

“Ok. Yeah that sounds good, eh Finchy?”

“Give it a go.” Matt replied.

The studio was silenced and Nick dialed up Harry’s number, waiting two rings, before the boy’s familiar slow accent came over the line.

“Hiiii.”

“Hi, you okay?” Nick greeted him.

“I know you’re going to try and prank me.”

“No, Harry, Harry listen. I didn’t want to jump right into it. But I’m not pranking you, like, we’re not even on air now. Louis took something I said totally the wrong way, and walked out. And I may have um…raised my voice…and shouted.”

Harry sighed, “Are you being serious?”

“Yes. I’m serious. He walked out. We’ve got a couple songs lined up now because I needed to calm down. What has he got against me Harry? Seriously what can I do?”

“You know, Louis is just um…”

From the other side of the studio, Louis had dialed Harry from his own phone.

“He’s actually calling me now.”

“Is he? Well go on answer, answer. I’ll wait.” Nick looked across the room to Louis and gave him a thumbs up.

Harry switched over and Louis heard him say hello.

“Harry your pal Grimshaw is so annoying. You come and finish my co-hosting week. I don’t want to do it.”

“No Louis. Listen. You’ve just got to stop being so nervous. Nick likes you, he does. You don’t have to try and impress him.”

Louis stopped, “I’m not…trying to impress him.” Louis gulped, wondering if you could hear someone sweat over the radio.

“Come on, you’ve been eyeing him up for months.”

“No. Harry.” Louis tried to make his tone stern, hoping Harry would get the message. 

“Yeah. Bit obvious Lou.”

“I have to go Harry they’re making me go back inside call you later bye.” Louis ended the call, lowering his hand to his side and taking a deep breath.

On Nick’s phone, Harry came back over.

“You still there Grim?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure I’m not on radio.”

“Well you’re about to be because I have to get back on now. Talk to you later yeah?”

“Yeah. Ok. Bye.”]

“Bye.”

Nick ended his call, and turned back toward the mic, “Ok, we’re going to have a song from One Direction now.”

The mic was faded down, and Nick stood and looked across the room at Louis, who was still nervously eyeing the door. 

“Break time then? Good, I need the toilet.”

And he hurried out.

 

THURSDAY

“I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday Louis.”

“What? Nothing happened.”

“Yeah. You said that you liked me.” Nick was sure the listeners could hear the smirk in his voice as he glanced over at Louis, who was sat so far back in his chair it was like he wanted the furniture to swallow him.

“No, Harry said that.”

“Well you know as well as I do that our friend Harold is not a liar. So…go on Louis. Tell me how much you like me.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Harry was putting you on. He knew it was call or delete.”

“Or maybe…you really do like me, and you just don’t want to admit it because you harbor secret feelings for me.”

“Oooo.” Ian mocked into the microphone, earning a scowl from Louis.

“So let’s play some Ed Sheeran, and talk about that off-air.”

As soon as they went off-air, Matt announced that he was going down to the canteen to look for some breakfast and asked the rest of the team what they wanted. Jotting down everyone’s request, Tina included, he started for the door, turning back to motion for Ian to follow him.

Leaving Nick and Louis to themselves, Ian followed Matt out of the studio, and through the live lounge.

“Um…” Fiona looked around the studio, Nick sat in his chair, Louis texting someone, and “I think I’ll run to the toilet. Be right back.”

Nick waggled his eyebrows at Louis as Fiona walked out.

“Get away from me.” Louis frowned, moving further down the wall from Nick. Nick stood and walked over to Louis. He was a good six inches taller, if not more, Louis had this habit of pushing himself up on his tiptoes to make himself seem taller. Nick glanced down at the boy’s feet. “What are you doing?” Louis asked.

“Imagining you naked.”

“Ha ha.” Louis mocked a laugh.

Nick slowly approached Louis, “I mean…you have a lovely sun-kissed glow…nice arms…good thighs…and as ass to die for, have you see you in skinny jeans?”

“I’m aware I have a nice bum yes. It’s been mentioned.”

Nick bit at his lower lip, “You really should take advantage of that.”

The others were making their way back to the studio, back through the live lounge, when Ian paused, causing Matt and Fiona to follow suit. He pointed at the studio window.

Louis’ back was turned, but he was clearly backed up against the window, Nick over him, hand on the glass and grin on his face. Fiona covered her mouth as if to stifle a squeal.  
Matt and Ian looked and Ian too, almost gave them away, so Matt quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. They couldn’t hear what was being said, but they all saw Louis reach and put a hand on Nick’s chest. Not pushing him away, just leaving it there. Fiona practically jumped through Matt and Ian to get to the studio.

Louis had stepped away when the three of them came back in.

“Fiona? Where’s my breakfast?” Nick whined, noting Fiona’s empty hands.

“What? Matt’s got it. I forgot something. Need to go get something.” She was out the door once again, and Matt looked to Ian and shook his head. 

“Welcome back, its Nick Grimshaw here with my co-host for the week, One Direction’s Louis Tomlinson. Or as we’re called…Ni..ouis? Nouis?”

“No.” Louis shook his head, “Nouis is what they call me and Niall.”

“So what would you and I be then?”

“Tomlinshaw.” Matt chimed in.

“Tomlinshaw? That’s good Finchy, you just think of that?”

Over on his unseen computer screen, Matt clicked out of tumblr, “I think I read it somewhere.” He shrugged.

FRIDAY

At last it was Friday. The last day with Louis, who had stopped caring by now as he seemed to have taken a note from Nick, and showed up in a t-shirt and trackie bottoms. Matt told him the cameras would be turned on later for the Nixtape, and he shrugged, “Been seen in worse mate.”

Nick came in dressed like it was an interview day.

“You look nice.” Ian said, “You going out after?”

Nick looked down at his outfit, “No. Just thought I’d look nice for the cameras.”

Louis may have subtly looked Nick over.

The rest of the show went as planned, they did a phoner with Kylie Minogue on new episodes of The Voice, the showquizness person was sacked, and then it was Nixtape time. Matt explained to Louis that numerous cameras in the studio would be on, so for him to mind what he was doing. 

Nick waved at the cameras and reached over and grabbed Louis’ shirt and pulled him over, getting him to wave back with a giant grin plastered on his face. A somewhat phoney looking cliché Tomlinson smile, but it would please his fans. Nick knew some people were tuned in today just for Louis.

“Shame you’re leaving after today. Sort of gotten used to having you around.” Nick said.

“Don’t lie.” Louis remarked.

“I’m not! You’ve got good energy, you liven the place up. Some days it’s all I can do to drag these other guys out of their morning rut.”

“Excuse me?” Fiona remarked, “Who pulls who out of their morning rut?”

“What are you talking about?” Nick feigned a hand on his chest, “I’m a gem when I wake up.”

“That’s a lie.” Matt said, “You can put it on for the listeners but some days you are so whiney. And actually, I think you’ve been in a better mood this week with Louis here than you normally are.”

“Oh?” Louis raised an eyebrow, “I perk you up in the morning, do I?”

Nick flashed Louis a quick grin, and pulled the mic down. He shouted out some listeners and thanked people sending in tweets and comments. A Florence and The Machine song was put on and Nick stepped out of the camera’s view, in front of Louis so he was backed up against the window like yesterday.

“You know…you’re not half-bad, Nick.”

There was no sarcasm in Louis’ voice this time, no mockery, just a pleasant tone and a nice smile on an attractive boy. Nick dared to reach out and brush Louis’ fringe back, and Louis was still.

“Actually, I’m not bad at all. And if you want to come back to mine after the show, I’ll prove it.”

Louis rolled his eyes, grabbed Nick’s collar and pulled him down into a kiss. Ian, Matt, and Fiona all exchanged knowing glances. The kiss went on, a bit longer than expected, as Matt had to call Nick’s attention to jump on the mic. As soon as Nick was back in view of the cameras, Louis wandered behind him, hand to his mouth, and Nick felt like every screen cap on tumblr was going to be of his flushed face and freshly kissed lips.

"That is it for us this week! Say goobye Louis." 

"Goodbye. What do we do now?"

"Well, we go home. I mean...I go to my home and you come...er...go...to my home. Your home." Nick giggled, "You know what? We'll talk about that off-air."


End file.
